


Story Of A Broken Boy

by Marii410



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Stiles, Inspired by Video, M/M, Sad Stiles, post season 3B
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marii410/pseuds/Marii410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wszystko jest w porządku. Czuję się świetnie".</p>
<p>Sam nie wiedział, kiedy to się zaczęło.<br/>Kiedy zaczął kłamać i udawać, że wszystko jest okej.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Of A Broken Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Krótka miniaturka zainspirowana filmikiem (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lhj9fbZFstg&hd=1).  
> Pisane przy Zack Hemsey - "The Way (Instrumental)". Można także przy tym czytać, wtedy idzie się wczuć i teks wydaje się lepszy. Jest to mój pierwszy fik tutaj, więc proszę o szczere opinie :)

_"Wszystko jest w porządku. Czuję się świetnie"._

Sam nie wiedział, kiedy to się zaczęło.   
Kiedy zaczął kłamać i udawać, że wszystko jest okej.  
Kiedy wszystkie swoje uczucia zaczął kryć głęboko w sercu.  
Ale to było kłamstwo.  
Doskonale wiedział, kiedy to się zaczęło.  
Śmierć jego matki - jego ukochanej, pięknej mamy - zapoczątkowała wszystko, co działo się do teraz.  
To wtedy zaczęło się kłamanie, skrywanie wszystkiego co tak naprawdę czuje.  
Nakładanie maski szczęśliwego i beztroskiego dzieciaka, który potrafi tylko gadać.  
To wszystko było kłamstwo.  
Gdyby to zależało od niego, jedyną jego odpowiedzią byłaby cisza.  
Musiał być jednak silny.  
Musiał się starać.  
Dla swojego taty, dla swoich przyjaciół.  
Dla Dereka.  
Oni wszyscy go potrzebowali.  
Jedni bardziej, drudzy mnie.  
Ale jednak potrzebowali.  
Nikt jedynie nie zwrócił uwagi, że on też ich potrzebował.  
   
 **Potrzebował swojego taty** , gdy mama umarła.  
Ale to on sam nauczył się gotować.    
To on dbał o zdrowie swojego ojca i o jego dietę,  gdy ten zaczął pić.  
To on postawił go na nogi, gdy wszystko chyliło się ku upadkowi.  
Nie na odwrót.

**Potrzebował Scotta** , gdy Gerard porwał go z boiska.  
Został jednak zapomniany.  
Scott musiał zająć się innymi sprawami.  
Co z tego, że Stiles był przynętą, skoro nawet w tej roli się nie przydał.  
Co to za przynęta, która w rzeczywistości wcale nią nie jest.  
Nie tak to działa.  
Koniec końców, to Stiles uratował dzień.  
Jak zawsze.  
Nigdy jednak nikt mu za to nie podziękował.

**Potrzebował Lydii** , gdy przyszła do niego po tym jak pobity wrócił do domu.  
Ale to nie dla niego przyszła.  
Przyszła dla Jacksona.  
To on się liczył dla niej najbardziej.  
Nie Stiles.  
Stiles miał jej tylko pomóc go uratować.

**Potrzebował Erici** .  
Tylko ona potrafiła zrozumieć jego sarkazm i to, co naprawdę się za nim kryło.  
Ale Erica umarła.  
Nie było już Kobiety-Kota dla jego Batmana.

**Potrzebował Boyda** .  
By mógł mu potowarzyszyć w ciszy.  
Ale jego też już nie było.  
Tak naprawdę, to nie było go już od momentu, w którym został przemieniony.  
Jego towarzystwo było dla Boyda ciężarem.  
Mimo że on o tym nie wiedział, to był jedyną osobą, z którą Stiles był w stanie pomilczeć.

**Potrzebował Melisy**  
Ale ona nie była w stanie zastąpić mu matki.  
Nikt nie był w stanie tego zrobić.  
Melisa była jej uosobieniem, ale nie była nią.

**Allison również potrzebował** .  
Była dla niego jak siostra.  
Mógł z nią porozmawiać, a ona go nie oceniała.  
Nie obwiniała go.  
Była i słuchała, mimo że myślami często była gdzie indziej.  
Jednak jej też już nie było.

**Isaac**  
Tylko z nim mógł się sprzeczać do woli, będąc tym samym szczerym.  
Tylko wtedy nie musiał kłamać.  
Ale Isaac go nie znosił.  
Mimo że Stiles również sprawiał takie wrażenie, to było zupełnie inaczej.  
Lubił Isaaca.  
Lubił jego charakter i sposób bycia.  
Tak jak Erica, Isaac potrafił go zrozumieć.

  **Stiles był zepsuty. Zawsze był.**

Wszystko c o się działo, powoli go wyniszczało.  
Nie chciał żeby jego ojciec był nim zawiedziony, dlatego starał się jak tylko mógł.  
Bał się ujrzeć w oczach swego ojca zawód i rozczarowanie.  
Zawsze obwiniał się też o to, że jego matka umarła.  
 _To była jego wina._  
Po jej śmierci wciąż to powtarzał, nie mogąc pogodzić się z tym, że odeszła.  
Potrzebował jej, a ona go zostawiła.  
Czasami jej przez to nienawidził, ale to też było kłamstwo.  
Kochał ją całym sercem i już nie miał nawet okazji, by jej to powiedzieć.

Z każdym dniem ból w jego sercu powiększał się i nikt tego nie widział.  
To on przecież zawsze dbał o ludzi, nigdy na odwrót.  
To on wiecznie mówił co mu ślina na język przyniosła, starając się ich rozśmieszyć.  
Inni tylko nie dostrzegali, co kryje się wewnątrz.

  _Nadszedł jednak ten dzień, kiedy coś w nim pękło._

Wcześniejsza obecność Nogitsune, pozostawiła w nim skazę.  
Po ciągłym budzeniu się z krzykiem, nie wiedząc nawet czy wciąż śni czy nie, był wykończony.  
Nie był wstanie się uśmiechać, nie był w stanie cieszyć się z byle czego, ale mimo to starał się.  
Wciąż kłamał i zapewniał, że nic mu nie jest. 

**Tylko jedna osoba w końcu go przejrzała.**  
Jedna tylko osoba zdołała zauważyć co tak naprawdę kryje się pod jego maską.  
Może to dla tego, że osoba ta była tak samo zniszczona przez życie jak on?  
Może dlatego, że ta osoba również nosiła maskę?  
Oboje ratowali sobie nawzajem życie, gdy tego potrzebowali.  
Oboje nieświadomie szukali u siebie pomocy.  
Gdy jeden tonął, drugi wyciągał go na powierzchnię.

Stilesa nikt nie mógł naprawić, bo tylko jedna osoba była w stanie to zrobić.

**Derek**.

Bo Stiles potrzebował Dereka,  tak samo jak Derek potrzebował Stilesa.


End file.
